GT5 Licenses
License tests in GT5 are very similar to all the other Gran Turismo License Tests. They require you to drive well to prove your proficiency. In Gran Turismo 5 there are six licenses to obtain. Unlike in other Gran Turismo games, in GT5, licenses are not required to enter events. They are only for improving driver proficiency and earning A-Spec Points and reach through another level to participate in more challenging races. *National B *National A *International C *International B *International A *Super In each license, the player is given a preset car (which is always premium) and they must complete a test. In the final S-License, the player is required to overtake all 11 opponents in one lap, rather than acheiving the time in one lap, for the first time in the series. National B B-1 200m Stopping Challenge - Bring the car to a halt in the stopping area 200m down the track. Stopping outside the area results in disqualification. Car - Toyota Vitz RS 1.5 '07 Track - Top Gear Test Track Bronze Time:'15.000s '''Silver Time:'13.600s 'Gold Time:'13.300s B-2 '''Steering - Practice your steering technique. Car - Alfa Romeo 147 TI 2.0 Twin Spark '06 Track - Tokyo R246 Bronze Time:25.000s Silver Time:22.600s Gold Time:22.200s B-3 "Out-In-Out" - The Most Basic Cornering Line - Practice the basic "out-in-out" cornering line. Car - Suzuki Swift Sport '07 Track - Deep Forest Raceway Bronze Time:28.500s Silver Time:26.500s Gold Time:26.300s B-4 Braking into a Corner - Practice the corner approach. Car - Honda Civic Type R '08 Track - Autumn Ring Bronze Time:16.000s Silver Time:14.000s Gold Time:13.800s B-5 Basic Cornering Theory - Slow In, Fast Out Car - Peugeot 207 GTi '07 Track - Tsukuba Circuit Bronze Time:21.000s Silver Time:19.500s Gold Time:18.900s B-6 Exiting From a Looping Corner Car - Renaultsport Megane Renault Sport '08 Track - Nurburgring GP/F Bronze Time:17.500s Silver Time:15.200s Gold Time:14.600s B-7 High Speed Driving Lines and Accelerator Control Car - Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 Track - Autumn Ring Bronze Time:23.500s Silver Time:20.000s Gold Time:19.000s B-8 Finding a Line Through an S Bend Car - Honda S2000 '06 Track - High Speed Ring Bronze Time:25.000s Silver Time:21.600s Gold Time:21.100s B-9 Overtaking Using Slipstreams Car - Mazda RX-8 Type S '07 Track - Fuji Speedway F Bronze:3rd Silver:2nd Gold:1st B-10 Indianapolis Superspeedway 1-lap Battle Car - Honda CR-Z α '10 Track - Superspeedway - Indy Bronze:9th Silver:3rd Gold:1st All Bronze Prize:DEMIO SPORT '03 All Silver Prize:OFC-1 Concept '07 All Gold Prize:ZZ-S '00 National A A-1 400m Stopping Challenge Car:TTS Coupe '09 Track:Top Gear Test Track Bronze Time:19.000s Silver Time:17.000s Gold Time:16.300s A-2 Approaching A Blind Corner Car:Atenza Sport 25Z '07 Track:Rome City Course Bronze Time:30.000s Silver Time:27.400s Gold Time:27.000s A-3 Cone Slalom Car:Mini Cooper S '07 Track:Top Gear Test Track Bronze Time:25.000s Silver time:21.000s Gold Time:20.000s A-4 Tackling The Monza Circuit Chicane Car''':135I Coupe '07 Track:Autodromo Nazionale Monza Bronze Time:22.000s Silver Time:20.000s Gold Time:18.900s A-5 '''Tackling Continuous Urban Right-Angled Corners Car:'''Evora '09 Track:London City Circuit Bronze Time:17.000s Silver Time:15.000s Gold Time:14.500s A-6 '''Tackling A Set of Undulating Corners Car:Eunos Roadster(NA Special Package) '89 Track:Trial Mountain Circuit Bronze Time:21.000s Silver Time:19.300s Gold Time:19.000s A-7 Driving a Mountainous Dirt Track Car:Focus ST '06 Track:Eiger Nordwand K Trail Bronze Time:34.000s Silver Time:33.000s Gold Time:32.000s A-8 Tackling the High Speed ''Schumacher S'' Car:Concept 1 Series tii '07 Track:Nurburgring GP/F Bronze Time:16.000s Silver Time:14.200s Gold Time:13.800s A-9 Using Braking to Overtake on the inside of a Corner Car:C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '05 Track:Fuji Speedway F Bronze:3rd Silver:2nd Gold:1st A-10 High Speed Ring 1-Lap Battle Car:Lancer Evolution X GSR P.P. '07 Track:High Speed Ring Bronze:7th Silver:3rd Gold:1st International C IC-1 IC-2 IC-3 IC-4 IC-5 IC-6 IC-7 IC-8 IC-9 IC-10 Category:GT5 Gameplay Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Licenses Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)